


Fareeha's Home

by deathtouchwlw (deathtouch)



Series: Home [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Slavery, F/F, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Sexual Slavery, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 09:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17957936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathtouch/pseuds/deathtouchwlw
Summary: Femfeb 2019 | FanficAna gives her sex slave a very specific order.





	Fareeha's Home

**Author's Note:**

> ok so a few things up top **1** some nice anons and a few readers in the comments asked for a sequel to 'come home with me' and... i'm not very good at sequels so... idk if this is rly what yall were looking for but this is what i came up with. **2** all this bullshit about needing to lose your virginity is just for the fic, i dont believe that nonsense and neither should you. **3** this doesn't technically have incest in it but it definitely has ana being overly concerned and interested in her daughter's sexual life so if that's not your thing than please turn back now
> 
> and, as always this fic is unbeta'd! all mistakes are my own.

  
“Tracer, this is my daughter, Fareeha,” Ana said, introducing the two of them.  
  
Tracer to fall into position behind Ana, to drop her head not meet this other woman’s eyes. She knew she couldn’t though. She had orders, something specific that Ana had demanded of her, and it was her job to follow through no matter what.  
  
“Nice to meet you, ma'am,” Tracer said respectfully.  
  
She noticed Fareeha’s face, blushing red and growing redder. She noticed the way her fist clenched and unclenched around the strap of her luggage. She looked at Tracer exactly once, eyes flitting over her naked body, catching for a split second at the collar on her throat before looking away again. She was so uncomfortable. It was painfully obvious.  
  
“I don’t want to meet your slave, mother,” Fareeha said darkly.  
  
Tracer tried not to take it personally, though it did make her heart twist with sadness. She wasn’t sure what she could have possibly done in the short few minutes since Fareeha came walking in the door to possible incur such disfavor. Whatever it was… she would correct it, do better. She had her orders, after all, and there was no way she’d be able to follow through with them if Fareeha wanted nothing to do with her.  
  
“Oh, nonsense,” Ana waved a hand dismissively. With the other she reached out, gently guiding Tracer forward with small push at the small of her back. “Go on little one, help Fareeha bring her things to her room.”  
  
That was something she could definitely do. Tracer was really only trained to do sexual things, but she wasn’t completely useless. Sometimes Ana liked to dress her up in a frilly black and white outfit to make her dust the baseboards or clean the kitchen while she watched. That was technically cleaning, but sex related. Sometimes she made breakfast while stark nude, pouring pancake batter while Ana appreciated the view. That was technically cooking, but sex related too. Tracer could pick up and move a few bags. She wasn’t sure how it was sex related yet, but she would figure it out. She was smart.  
  
“Don’t-” Fareeha winced as Tracer bent down to pick up the duffle bag she had set on the floor in order to hug her mother.  
  
Tracer hesitated. Fareeha wasn’t really her owner, she didn’t _have_ to listen to her. She knew the hierarchy here, and Fareeha was definitely higher on the food chain than she was, but it was ultimately Ana’s word that was law. If Ana said to move Fareeha’s things, Tracer would move Fareeha’s things. She hefted the duffle bag over her shoulder and offered a smile.  
  
“After you, ma'am.”  
  
Fareeha flashed her mother a look, a death glare that would earn Tracer a spanking if she were to cast a glance like that one.  
  
“Fine. Hurry up.” Fareeha said, turning her back and starting off. She didn’t look behind her to see if Tracer was following or not.  
  
Since she’d been living her in Ana’s home for nearly six months now, Tracer had seen almost all of the rooms. The only places that were off limits to her were the garage, which she had little interest in anyway, and Fareeha’s room. She had never even thought to sneak a peek before. Ana told her not to go in, so she didn’t go in. That was that.  
  
It was weird going there now, seeing Fareeha open the door, discovering a whole new part to the place she called home. It was different in here… cluttered? Ana kept the rest of the house so minimal and spotless. Fareeha’s room had shelves with a bunch of different things on them. Her walls were painted a striking dark blue color that didn’t match any of the other rooms. There were posters all over the walls. A desk in one corner, a massive bed. So much stuff.  
  
Tracer wandered further in, looking in open mouthed awe at one of the pictures up on the wall. It was a bunch of planes flying together. No, not planes. They called them something different in the military. Something more intimidating than just planes. Fighting planes or war planes or something. She didn’t really know about that kind of stuff, but she thought it was neat.  
  
“You can just leave that on the bed,” Fareeha told her. She had pulled the chair away from the desk and was setting things on it, pulling her zipped up sweater off to get more comfortable.  
  
“Yes, ma'am.” Tracer hurried to put the bag on the bed as asked. “Permission to speak?”  
  
Fareeha grimaced. “Does Ana do that? Make you ask permission to talk to her?”  
  
Tracer thought for a second. “Uhm, only sometimes.” Usually when they were in the middle of sex and she’d been ordered to stay quiet as part of a game. It was still considered respectful to ask, especially when dealing with someone who wasn’t her owner. Tracer had no idea how Fareeha wanted her to behave and she was just trying her best to be polite, but it seemed like everything she did was wrong.  
  
“Whatever, don’t ask me that,” Fareeha said sullenly. “Just talk if you want to.”  
  
Oh.. “Do you fly one of those?” Tracer asked, nodding towards the picture.  
  
She couldn’t remember what Ana had said about that. Tracer knew that Fareeha had been away all this time doing some kind of military stuff, but she didn’t exactly know what. She thought it was related to flying planes though she could be wrong.  
  
Fareeha hesitated. “…yeah.”  
  
It must have been pride or an excuse to boast that moved her to pull out her phone, open up her picture app, and find a folder with just an airplane emoji as the title. She handed it over for Tracer to scroll through, trying not to seem too pleased with herself.  
  
Tracer thumbed through the photos curiously. There were so many big planes! The sleek, grey kind with just enough room for the pilot and that was it. Fareeha was there too, in a jumpsuit and sunglasses, smirking at the camera. There were pictures of the planes up in the sky flying with a trail of white clouds behind them.  
  
“These are cool, ma’am.” Tracer said earnestly.  
  
Maybe… if she wasn’t a slave… she could do something like this. She was happy with Ana, really. She was. It was fun to imagine the possibilities though. She went to sit down on the floor so she could get comfortable and watch some of the videos in the folder but stopped just short.  
  
“Permission to sit?” She asked.  
  
Fareeha made another unhappy face. “Just… do whatever you want, okay? Stop asking me for permission for things. That’s so… it’s…” She gave a full body shudder.  
  
“Whatever I want?” Tracer repeated curiously.  
  
Whatever she wanted? What she really wanted to do was follow the order Ana had given her earlier. She had made a habit of being good, always doing as she was told, and never disappointing her owner. Not to mention, she didn’t want to earn herself any spankings. Sometimes they were fun, but not when she was really in trouble. Those ones hurt. Not because the pain was bad, but because she knew Ana wasn’t happy with her. Somehow that made it sting.  
  
“Yeah,” Fareeha made an incomprehensible so-so motion with her hand. “Whatever you want.”  
  
Tracer set the phone aside, on the closet flat surface which just so happened to be a shelf of one of the book cases. She walked across the room, over to Fareeha where she was standing next to her desk. Fareeha seemed maybe a little confused but didn’t say or do anything when Tracer reached out for her. She wrapped her fingers around Fareeha’s neck, stood up on her tippy toes, and pressed their lips together.  
  
There was a moment there where their kiss was really nice, soft and sweet. Tracer tasted Fareeha’s lips, and leaned in for more, to explore with her tongue. She was surprised to find a strong hand on her shoulder shoving her back.  
  
“What are you doing!” Fareeha asked, aghast. She had turned a dark shade of red, blushing hard.  
  
Ana never yelled at her, never even raised her voice, so hearing Fareeha sound so angry made Tracer want to flinch back. She remained steadfast, though her heart was beating a little harder in her chest now.  
  
“You said I could do whatever I wanted to… I wanted to kiss you.”  
  
Fareeha’s eyebrows drew together. She stared hard at Tracer like she was trying to understand her. It took her a long moment to calm down. Her face was still beet red, but at least she relaxed her rough grip on Tracer’s shoulder.  
  
“Did my mother put you up to this?” She accused.  
  
“No,” Tracer lied, shaking her head.  
  
In fact that was the only order Ana had given her for the entire week that Fareeha was home. Tracer had one job and one job only. Make sure Fareeha lost her virginity.  
  
Ana was worried that Fareeha was getting older and had never dated anyone, much less been in a serious relationship. She certainly didn’t have a sex slave of her own. She was in her mid-twenties and had never even had sex. As a mother, Ana was reasonably concerned. She wanted her daughter to grow up and finally become a woman.  
  
At least, that’s what she had told Tracer. Tracer didn’t know if any of it was true, if Fareeha even was a virgin, but she had to believe it. Ana said so, and Ana’s word was law.  
  
“Really?” Fareeha asked incredulously. “You expect me to believe that you _really_ wanted to kiss me?”  
  
“…What I really wanted to do was lick your pussy,” Tracer told her, "but I thought we should start with kissing first.“  
  
That shut Fareeha up pretty quick. She looked away, face as red as ever. She didn’t seem to know what to say now, she just tensed her jaw again and again. Maybe she actually was a virgin if talking about sex like this made her so embarrassed.  
  
Tracer stood up on her tippy toes to offer more kisses. She gently pressed her lips to Fareeha’s cheek. She wasn’t surprised when the hand on her shoulder pushed her back once more, but there was a lot less force this time.  
  
"Just, wait. Okay? Hold on-”  
  
“Please, Fareeha,” Tracer interrupted her. “Please let me lick you. I wanna taste you so bad.”  
  
“Shit,” Fareeha hissed, starting to succumb. She put up a tough front but underneath all her timid behavior and defensiveness, she wanted this.  
  
Tracer wrapped an arm around Fareeha’s waist, pulling their bodies closer together. She slid her free hand up Fareeha’s bicep, intrigued by how much muscle she found there. She was so different from Ana; taller, stronger, more solidly built. It was interesting to be with someone new after all this time with the same owner.  
  
Fareeha swallowed hard. “I… I’ve never done anything like this…”  
  
Tracer planted a kiss on Fareeha’s lips, quieting her. “It’s okay.” She tried to remember the things they said to her in training when she was learning something new. “I’ll be careful, and we’ll go slowly.”  
  
They started kissing again, in earnest this time. Fareeha didn’t seem to know what to do but that was okay. Tracer licked into her mouth, tasted her tongue, teased her bottom lip with nibbling teeth. All the while her hands roamed Fareeha’s body, finding new places to rub and touch and stroke appreciatively.    
  
It wasn’t all a lie. Sure, Ana had ordered her to do this, but Tracer was genuinely enjoying herself. Fareeha was pretty, like her mother. She was had a nice body, her mouth tasted good. They were going to have fun together. Plus, this was going to make Ana very happy. When Ana was happy, Tracer was happy too.  
  
She pushed Fareeha to sit on the nearby desk chair. It was sturdy enough but still creaked under her weight. They kept on kissing, more heated now than ever. Fareeha was figuring out that she could kiss back, and that she could do whatever she wanted with her tongue.  
  
Tracer found Fareeha’s hands. Without looking and while still kissing she uncurled the tight fists they were in. She showed Fareeha where to put them, guiding them to her own waist. Her touch was warm, palms a little sweaty, but Tracer didn’t mind.  
  
She started trailing her kisses, making a leisurely but steady decent. First to Fareeha’s jaw, then her neck, then her collarbone. Tracer said she would take it slow, and so she did. She took her time kissing and sucking marks into Fareeha’s skin, making more than one, drawing out the process before they moved on to something more intense.  
  
Fareeha had her eyes shut tight and these little hopeful moans sounded in her throat at regular intervals. She went all lax, like putty just waiting to be molded and shaped. Tracer had never been with someone so compliant before. She wondered if this was what Ana felt like all the time, having someone ready and willing to do absolutely anything.  
  
Tracer’s hand had long since wormed their way under Fareeha’s shirt, somewhere between kissing the second and third bruise into her neck. Now she wanted the shirt off so she could have easier access to what was underneath. She pulled back to do it, smirking when she found Fareeha still blushing red but looking remarkably more turned on now.  
  
She went to help take off Fareeha’s shirt and was somewhat surprise to see her hesitating again.  
  
“Let me,” Tracer urged.  
  
When she finally pulled the shirt up over Fareeha’s head she found her completely bare underneath. She wasn’t wearing a bra or anything. Tracer wasn’t either, but their circumstances were a little different. She seemed shy about this, and almost moved as if to cover herself up, but Tracer didn’t give her the chance.  
  
She leaned in and took one of Fareeha’s pink nipples into her mouth, suckling on it happily. A loud gasp escaped Fareeha’s throat. Tracer was more than pleased to have caused such a noise and it encouraged her onward. Her other hand came up to cup the other breast, tweaking that nipple too. Fareeha’s breathing went all heavy and rough.  
  
“Tracer,” She breathed.  
  
Tracer glanced up. Fareeha had her lip between her teeth, blushing still. Always blushing. It was kind of cute.  
  
Tracer kept at it, switching from one breast to the other, lavishing each nipple with equal attention. She didn’t stop until she had Fareeha moaning softly. Only then did she continue her kissing, suckling down Fareeha’s sternum towards her stomach where she was ticklish. Tracer could feel the muscles under her skin tensing, but not in a bad way.  
  
Moving to crouch down between Fareeha’s thighs, Tracer went to slide her fingers under the waistband of the black pair of track pants that were currently keeping her from reaching her goal. Fareeha seemed ready enough. She was covered in lip marks and love bites from here to the pulse point in her neck.  
  
“This okay?” Tracer asked, lips brushing against Fareeha’s abs as she spoke. She liked when Ana asked her that when they were trying something new and a little scary; checking in to see if it was all okay. She figured the least she could do was the same.  
  
“I…”  
  
Fareeha didn’t seem like she was going to make up her mind or come out behind that curtain of shyness any time soon. That was okay. She had put a stop to things earlier when she wanted them to stop. She would do the same thing here and now if she needed to. It didn’t seem like she would need to. As shy and uncertain as she was, she was clearly enjoying herself. If her moaning and excited breathing was anything to go by.  
  
“Lift your hips,” Tracer encouraged. It felt funny to be the one giving orders for a change.  
  
Fareeha complied, and Tracer slid down both her pants and underwear in one go. Again, it seemed like she was going to try and cover herself or hide her nudity, but Tracer didn’t give her the chance. She guided one of Fareeha’s hands to her hair, making it so her fingers threaded through the short brown locks.  
  
Despite the haste in which she had stripped those clothes away, she made an effort to slow down again and take things easy. She pressed her lips to Fareeha’s soft thigh. She left wet sloppy kisses in her progression towards where she really wanted to put her mouth. By the time she got there, Fareeha was sopping wet and breathing so hard it was like Tracer was working her over with a strap-on, not just working her over with gentle kisses.  
  
When her lips finally touched the slick folds of Fareeha’s vulva, Fareeha was too far gone. Some gentle mouthing, a little lick and she was shaking and coming. It was an amazing thing for Tarcer to watch, to feel as it happen under her tongue. It was possible that Fareeha had never even touched herself before and that this was her first orgasm of all time. Tracer couldn’t help but to smile. Ana was going to be so proud of her.  
  
She sat back on her heels, mouth slick with juices. “Again?” She asked.  
  
“What?” Fareeha was still trembling, attempting to recover.  
  
“Want to do it again? On the bed?”  


* * *

  
  
“How did it go?” Ana asked.  
  
Tracer snuggled in closer to her, nuzzling at her owner’s collarbone. They were cuddled up close under the blankets. It felt right to be back in her arms. She had missed having a firm hand to guide her. Taking control of things with Fareeha had been… fun for a little while but she liked it much better when Ana was telling her what to do.  
  
“Good, ma’am,” Tracer assured. “We had sex in her chair, and on her bed and she used her fingers on me a little.”  
  
“Good,” Ana said in that pleased way that made Tracer feel all warm and tingly on the inside. “My darling little slave, how did I ever manage to find a girl as perfect as you?”  
  
Tracer hid her smile in Ana’s neck. She still remembered the day Ana walked into the auction house to take her home. Tracer had never seen someone so beautiful. It was all men who came to look at her, and men were okay, but Tracer was happy it was a woman that wanted her. Ana had been so good to her since then.  
  
“Do I get a reward?” Tracer asked.  
  
“A reward?” Ana repeated. She nuzzled at Tracer’s hair. “What kind of reward?”  
  
“…will you let me wear the plug tomorrow?” She asked, smiling. “The one that vibrates.”  
  
Ana laughed, a warmth that rippled through her. “I suppose that can be arranged.”  
  
Maybe it was a good thing having Fareeha home if it earned her rewards like this.  Tracer closed her eyes, content.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm taking femslash february suggestions year round  
> send requests or prompts ➝ [here](https://curiouscat.me/deathtouch)  
> femfeb '19 masterpost ➝ [here](http://deathtouch.tumblr.com/post/182484342728)  
> follow me on twitter ➝ [here](https://twitter.com/deathtouchxx)  
> thanks for reading ✩°｡⋆


End file.
